It is well known to provide tools such as a hand tool having an elongated handle extension portion and a tool head portion for use in operations such as shoveling, digging, cultivating, etc. Such known hand tools include rakes, shovels, hoes, pitchforks, cultivators, etc. having a handle in the form of an elongated handle extension or shaft, or a gripping portion such as a transverse bar (e.g. T-shaped handle, D-ring handle, etc.). However, such known handle extension portions and gripping portions often have limited configurations in which a user may grasp them or are not readily adaptable to users of various heights, leading to discomfort or repetitive motion injuries. Such known hand tools also typically include a ledge or step on the top of the tool head that a user may step or stand on to obtain additional leverage or force in operating the hand tool. However, these known ledges or steps are often relatively narrow or thinly constructed and are often bent or deformed during such stepping or standing activities. Such known tool heads also typically include a coupling portion that joins the tool head to the handle, for example, an overlapping segment secured by fasteners (e.g. rivets, screws, bolts, etc.) or an extension of the tool head that is contoured into a socket for receiving a lower end of the handle, which may be secured by an interference fit or suitable fasteners. However, such coupling portions typically have a weak point at such coupling portions that tend to create common failure locations under heavy or repeated usage. Such known tool heads in the form of shovel blades also typically have a blade portion formed from a material having a generally uniform thickness and contoured into a desired shape. However, such known shovel blades typically have a weak point at a mid-portion or upper portion of the blade that may be deformed or damaged when the lower portion is firmly engaged and leverage is applied on the handle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved hand tool having an ergonomically designed handle extension portion that has a shape resistant to deformation and is more readily adaptable to a broad variety of users. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved hand tool having an ergonomically designed gripping portion that is more readily adaptable to a broad variety of users. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved hand tool having a ledge or step that is more structurally robust and resistant to deformation. It would be further advantageous to provide an improved hand tool having a coupling portion that is more structurally robust and resistant to deformation. It would be also advantageous to provide an improved hand tool with a tool head in the form of a shovel blade that is more structurally robust and resistant to deformation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved hand tool having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.